


Последняя гонка

by bravo_me



Category: DCU, Joker (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Formula One, Arthur Acts Like Comic Joker, Drama, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I'll add some more tags later, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravo_me/pseuds/bravo_me
Summary: Артур Флек, известный как Джокер, победитель множества гран-при и многократный чемпион Формулы-1, собирается уйти на покой. Это его последний сезон, и он уверен, что станет победителем.Но все меняется, когда вторым пилотом его команды становится Брюс Уэйн — молодой и невероятно талантливый гонщик.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne, Arthur Fleck/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Последняя гонка

Собственная фотография — легендарный редбулловский комбинезон, отчаянная улыбка на раскрасневшемся лице и громадная бутылка шампанского в руках — смотрела на Артура со стены. Смотрела — и медленно, капля за каплей, выводила из себя.

На ней он был еще молод — кажется, третий его сезон, когда его, юного и донельзя перспективного, с руками оторвали у «Хонды». Тогда он действительно будто летал на крыльях, опьяненный новыми победами, будущим званием чемпиона, собственной невъебенной крутостью. «Джокер словно родился в болиде», — писали журналисты: иногда дословно, иногда перефразируя, но в каждой статье ему возносили такие хвалы, будто он из человека в одночасье превратился в божество.

Тогда он гордился собой. Сейчас все это стало унылой рутиной, чередующейся с яркостью гонок, которые, впрочем, чем дальше, тем больше обесцвечивались и переставали приносить удовольствие и приток адреналина в кровь. Артур и так знал, что он лучший. И так знал, что победа в большей части гонок у него в кармане с самого старта.

Гонки тоже становились рутиной.

— Убери его, — бросил он поправлявшей у зеркала макияж Харли.

— Кого, Пудинг? — отозвалась она и с щелчком закрыла тюбик помады.

— Его, — Артур ткнул пальцем в фотографию и добавил: — Бесит пиздец.

Харли хмыкнула, но послушно шагнула к стене и небрежно сорвала фотографию.

— Выкинуть?

— Уж будь так любезна.

Артур проследил, как она скомкала фото и зашвырнула его куда-то в угол — в гору такой же макулатуры, которую срывала со стен все эти дни.

— Грязно тут, — заметил он и поморщился.

— Клининг закажем?

— Потом.

— Как скажешь, Пудинг.

Харли поправила прическу и села рядом на диван. Потерлась щекой о плечо, обхватила его ладонями и уточнила:

— Ты уверен?

— В чем?

— Что хочешь уйти из «Формулы»?

— Да, — раздраженно отозвался Артур. — Зачем об этом спрашивать каждый день?

— Ну, — протянула Харли, — во-первых, мне нравится быть девушкой чемпиона. А во-вторых я думаю, что в глубине души ты сомневаешься.

— С чего бы это?

— С того, что тебе бы к психотерапевту, Пудинг.

Артур скривился и вырвал руку из ее ладоней.

— Чушь не неси. 

— Подумай сам, — продолжила Харли упрямо, будто ничего не заметила. — Ты стал агрессивным, мрачным и раздражительным. То, что раньше радовало, теперь только расстраивает. Сон нарушился, с внимательностью проблемы… и твой смех.

— Что смех?

— Ты опять начал смеяться невпопад.

— Бред какой, — отрезал Артур.

И все-таки не смог сдержать смешок, рвущийся из горла.

— Вот видишь, — мягко ответила Харли. — Я знаю, что никто не замечает, но я-то вижу. И мне в таких вопросах ты можешь доверять.

— Бред, — упрямо повторил Артур. Сглотнул, сглотнул еще раз, с силой сжал колено рукой.

Немного, но помогло.

— Может, лучше пропустить сезон и привести себя в порядок? А потом…

— Это мой последний сезон, — перебил Артур. — Я не могу его пропустить.

— А вдруг…

— Выметайся.

Харли моргнула и удивленно уставилась на него.

— Пудинг?

— Я сказал: выметайся!

Харли замерла на месте — совершенно не шевелилась, только испуганно и моляще смотрела. Это тоже невероятно бесило, и Артур с силой оттолкнул ее от себя.

Харли тут же вскочила с дивана и отступила подальше. Неудивительно: приступы гнева у Артура в последнее время случались все чаще, и он никогда не считал нужным их контролировать. Самоконтроль ему нужен был во время гонки, а в личной жизни — вне болида и вне трассы — он не собирался мучить им себя.

— Выметайся, — повторил он и нащупал на диване подушку. — И не возвращайся.

Подушка полетела Харли в лицо, но она, хорошо знакомая с его привычкой швыряться во время приступов гнева всем, что под руку попадется, сумела увернуться. И наконец-то сделала то, что Артур хотел — быстро подхватила сумочку и практически бесшумно исчезла в коридоре.

Спустя пару секунд хлопнула входная дверь.

Он остался один.

Вроде бы Артур хотел именно этого, но на душе отчего-то стало неприятно пусто. Тихая квартира неприятно давила на сознание, и ему невольно вспомнились времена, о которых он, казалось, давно забыл. Те самые — еще до «Формулы», до чемпионатов, когда он был никому неизвестным пилотом в мировой серии Рено. Молчаливый, беззлобный, бессловесный и бесконечно одинокий. Тогда тишина в квартире давила точно так же, и ее не получалось заглушить ни музыкой, ни телевизором, ни звоном разбитой посуды.

После того было гораздо лучше — как и до. В картинге у него хотя бы были приятели — такие же тихие забитые мальчики, которым нравилось что угодно, кроме гонок. Только в этом, пожалуй, они и отличались, потому что Артур жил гонками сколько себя помнил.

Неужели его снова ждет то же, что и в период Рено?

Весьма вероятно.

И хорошо, если Харли не вернется, как он и приказал. Так он хотя бы будет избавлен от унизительного «Я тебя бросаю» и прочих мерзких пиететов, которые наверняка бы услышал, как только ушел из «Формулы». Нужно быть дураком, чтобы не понимать горькую правду жизни: рядом будет кто-то только пока остаешься на коне. Стоит оступиться и вылететь с трассы — все отвернутся в тот же миг.

Может, оно и к лучшему. Артур устал от постоянных толп ненастоящих друзей, подлиз, подпевал и прочего сброда, который окружал его и днем и ночью. Наверное стоило уйти на пит-стоп и взять перерыв.

Да только с этого пит-стопа он уже не вернется в гонки. Артур отдавал себе в этом отчет: это у него вряд ли получится. Не тот возраст, не та скорость реакции, да и притворяться таким, как все, создавать видимость нормальности перед психотерапевтом команды становилось с каждым днем все тяжелее. И сохранять эту видимость на гонках — тоже. Пока все шло хорошо, но чем дальше, тем больше гнев и адреналин застилали глаза.

Еще чуть-чуть, еще самая малость — и проблем не избежать.

Да только как бы он ни пытался себя убедить, что решение уйти после этого сезона — взвешенное, обдуманное, рациональное и правильное, каждый новый аргумент порождал еще больше сомнений. Так ли уж правильно? Так ли уж обдуманно? Что он будет делать вне «Формулы»?

Ответа на последний вопрос он не знал.

И не хотел узнавать, по правде говоря.

Артур тряхнул головой и запустил пальцы в отросшие волосы. Потянул с силой, выпустил и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Зря, наверное, он прогнал Харли — в одиночестве сомнения грызли гораздо сильнее, чем когда она была рядом.

А значит, одному оставаться точно не стоило.

Решение созрело мгновенно: он поднялся, накинул алый пиджак, висевший на вешалке и любовно выглаженный, закинул ключи от старенькой, неприметной Хонды в карман и вышел из квартиры.

В паре кварталов от дома находился замечательный бар: на вид неприметный, внутри просторный и всегда полный посетителей. А главное — малоизвестный среди пилотов «Формулы».

То, что нужно.


End file.
